


this night

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fanart, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Married and bonded, Steve and Tony enjoys a reprieve on a special night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	this night

This night felt special, different from their first time years ago -- which isn't to say that their first time was nothing special. It was far from ordinary, though it may have been a bit frantic, fueled with intense emotions from the devastation that Ultron wrought.

Steve drinks in the sight of Tony, his eyes closed in pleasure, lips parted breathing out soft moans. Steve roams his hands all over Tony's body. He traces the scars on his chest, making the omega shiver.

His hands gently travel down towards the other man's belly. Tony once mentioned that he stood in front of the mirror and mourned the lost of washboard stomach. Steve had kissed him then, embraced him tight and made love to him while whispering how _beautiful_ he is. 

\-- And he still is, even more so with defined laugh lines and a crow's feet.

Tony wraps his hand on Steve and guides it to his ass. Steve smiles and takes it as an invitation to squeeze his omega's plump thighs.

They didn't use protection this time, leaving it all to chance. Thanos was gone, the Avengers are mightier than ever. Earth is regaining herself, a semblance of peace has fallen at last.

It's been a long, long time since they had a reprieve.

This night, whatever happens, happens.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190903082@N07/50582830666/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
